


A Selfish Wish

by poisonkirby



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining, Sad feelings, poor mario doesnt rly know what to do with his feelings :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonkirby/pseuds/poisonkirby
Summary: i was listening to this song while i wrote this so listen to this while reading to get the full effect :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TE45zT-V73w
Relationships: Jīno | Geno/Mario (Nintendo)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	A Selfish Wish

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to this song while i wrote this so listen to this while reading to get the full effect :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TE45zT-V73w

Mario sat beneath the giant tanooki tree just a little ways from the house he and his little brother shared. It had been here well before they had moved here, probably before they were even born. It stood solidly rooted to the same spot for years, watching over this spot. Seeing every first snowfall, every lightning storm, every clear day, picnic, disaster, and countless travelers pass by for who knows how long. This was its spot, where it was meant to be. It would be unfair to move it, uproot the whole plant and take it somewhere else, far from the only place it’s known its entire life. 

It was unfair. 

What if it wanted to see the world? What if it would be happier somewhere else? What if it ended up enjoying life somewhere else? Would it have to come back to this spot? Even if it had met new people and formed new bonds somewhere else? Then why… 

It was unfair. 

He knew he was being selfish, but it hurt. He’d never felt this way before, and he didn’t want to admit that it was hard for him. The Super Mario, defeated by separation and longing. This made him weakly chuckle as he took another sip of the hot cocoa his brother packed up for him. Luigi had been growing more and more worried as the red adventurer had expressed more of his negative feelings recently, so he was doing a lot more to try and ease his mind. Making homemade cocoa, having movie nights, offering to play games. He appreciated it, but hated that he was making his already anxious brother worry.  
It hadn’t even been a half a year since the Star Road had shattered, and he was still feeling this way.  
He looked back to the stars, trying to track the especially bright one he’d been eyeing. He’d never been good at tracking constellations and pinpointing specific stars outside of the north star, but he’d been stargazing a lot recently and trying to piece together the night sky, slowly but surely. 

The princess had given him a giant book on star patterns and constellations a few weeks ago when he’d off handedly mentioned his new hobby over tea. Her eyes glimmered as she had told him to wait there, and she returned with a giant book covered in stars. Mario didn’t know Peach ever had an interest in stargazing before this, he’d kind of figured that the telescope on her balcony was for show.  
She ended up reading him several passages on constellation lore and myths, things about star tracking and shooting stars and the like. It was nice to hear her talk passionately about something she loved, and it helped him get a foothold in his new stargazing hobby. 

It started a while after they’d settled back home after Smithy was defeated, he found himself sitting outside and gazing at the sky later and later at night often. More than once he’d caught a cold from falling asleep outside, and more than once his brother had mildly scolded him for it. He really couldn’t help it though, he’d lost track of time as his thoughts would wander. And in a way, staying out and falling asleep under the stars had made him feel closer to the star warrior. Maybe Geno felt close to him, too. He only hoped. 

Mario was in the middle of a passage about gemini when he’d heard a familiar twinkling sound. He looked up, and to his amazement there were several shooting stars streaking across the inky night sky. He smiled, putting the heavy book down and slumping back onto the firm tree to watch the shining stars fall from the sky. 

If only Geno was here to see this. He thought. The star had loved seeing shooting stars and meteor showers on nights where the party had slept outside. He said they reminded him of what he was fighting for, his home and all the wishes that were made on these stars. The wishes he needed to grant. 

Mario had a wish, one that had never seemed to come true, no matter how many times he wished it. It was a selfish wish, he knew that. But he wanted it more than anything in the world. 

“I just. Want to see you again. I don’t care if it isn’t for long.” he whispered. He could feel his eyelids grow heavier as he yawned. “Only for a while…” 

☆☆☆

He didn’t remember falling asleep, he never did when he found himself waking up in the grass. The adventurer would startle awake, never sure where exactly he was for a moment, then remember he was watching the stars the night before. He’d collect his things, head home, and reassure his worried sick brother that he was okay. 

Mario moved to rub the sleep from his eyes, but was surprised to find something covering him. He didn’t bring a blanket with him, at least not that he remembered. His groggy eyes struggled to open, finding that it wasn’t even morning yet. Infact, the sun was barely even upon the horizon. He felt a familiar weight on his shoulder, which had moved as he tried to rouse himself from sleep. 

“Hey, you awake sleepyhead?” a familiar voice asked, making Mario suddenly lose all sense of grogginess. 

He turned to the voice, tears pricking the back of his eyes. “Wh-what-” 

Geno put his arm around Mario, pulling him into a tight side hug. “I heard your wish. I’ve heard all of them. I’m really sorry…” 

“You… Don’t have to be.” Mario whispered, leaning deeply into the embrace. He felt a lump in his throat and he was afraid if he talked any louder he’d burst into tears. 

“I do… I’ve wanted to come back and see you so badly. Ever since I left that’s the only thing I think about. Being able to come back and be with you.” he sighed, pulling his cape back up over Mario. “But… Life on the Star Road is full time…”

Mario knew this. He granted wishes from everyone, all across the world. Even though there were thousands of stars doing the same job as him, there were millions of people across the planet making millions of wishes non-stop. Every star needed to be hands on deck all the time to make sure wishes were coming true. Even Mario’s own wish.  
“Thank you.” Was the only thing Mario could bring himself to say. 

Geno returned this by holding him a little bit tighter, like something was trying to tear them apart. 

They had sat and watched the sun rise for a little, before Mario worked himself up to say something else. 

“I’m sorry too.”

“Sorry? For what?” Geno sounded confused. He’d turned to face the adventurer, his red eyes looking him over with worry.

Mario didn’t look back. “Sorry for making such selfish wishes…” 

The star warrior frowned. “I don’t think they’re selfish.” 

“I’m keeping you away from your job, though.” Mario finally turned to face him.

“I don’t mind. I want to be here.” Geno assured him, putting a wooden hand to Mario’s face. His hands were always surprisingly kind of warm. 

The adventurer gently placed his hand over the other’s, closing his eyes. “I know…” 

“Please don’t ever think you’re selfish for wanting to see me. Your feelings aren’t selfish.” The star had a serious tone to his voice. 

Mario didn’t have any words, so he stayed silent. Then he felt Geno plant a quick kiss on his forehead, making him blush. 

“I love you, and I’ll always be here for you, even when I’m up there.” he placed his forehead against Mario’s. 

“I love you too…” Mario said back, holding the star’s hand a bit tighter. “Even when we’re apart, no matter how far.” He stole a quick kiss on the other’s cheek. 

“No matter how far.” Geno repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE U LIKED IT its a quick lil thing i wanted to put out between winter roses chapters, just a lil exercise writing the mario characters and my faaave paring!!!  
> also yes this is in the same universe as winter roses, about 5 or 6 years before so this is before superstar saga in my timeline


End file.
